A Slice of Life
by Galistar07water
Summary: The Guardians may have defeated the ultimate Evil and saved the universe, but life can be strange. Cornelia's hair is ruined; Taranee's date is a health freak, and Will's trying to teach an alien friend how to text. It's weird, it's wonderful, it's a tragedy and it's just life. Random mini stories that either took place before, during, or after my "Dreams of Lusteria" fan fiction.
1. A Japanese Tea Ceremony

**W.I.T.C.H. A SLICE OF LIFE**

 **Chapter 1: A Japanese Tea Ceremony**

Will glanced around, seeing that she was the first to arrive at the park. Up ahead in front of a cherry blossom tree, a plain picnic blanket was spread out, its four-sided rims were weighed down by seven Japanese seating pillows. Two of them were occupied by the twins, Kimi Watsuki, the Guardian of Light, and her older twin brother, Kyochi, the Guardian of Darkness.

The siblings were dressed beautifully in their respective kimonos, Kimi's was white with elaborate embroideries while Kyochi's is a simple black, but you can still see the shimmering black threads used in its on embroideries, signifying elegance in simplicity. Will noticed that Kimi's hair was coifed in an elegant bun, held together by a simple headpiece that once belonged to her late mother. Will glanced down at her regular casual-looking outfit, a pink sweater over a white shirt with a brown mini skirt. She felt so underdressed compared to the Watsuki twins.

Kyochi was absorbed in his conversation with his sister as they finished setting the tea cups. Noticing her presence, Kimi nodded at Will's direction and her brother graciously waved to her. His adorable smile definitely puts Will at ease as she greeted them and took a seat.

"Hi, guys!" Will chirped. "Wow, I feel so underdressed. I didn't think it was really going to be a fancy tea party."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "We mentioned that this would be a Japanese tea _ceremony_ , if I may recall."

Kyochi waved it off. "Do not worry, Will-san. You and your friends are my guests and should wear what you find comfortable."

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again for inviting me and my friends to your tea party, Kyochi," Will smiled. "That is just so sweet of you!" It was sweet of him. Why can't all boys be like him all the time? Even her Matt?

Kyochi nodded respectfully. "My pleasure, Will-san. After all, I wanted to show you my gratitude for helping us back on Lusteria."

Will nodded, remember all of their crazy adventures on the twins' home planet. For months, Kyochi was captured by the corrupted Celestial Warriors to cut off Kandrakar's link to the Prince of Darkness, giving themselves no obstacles to conquer the entire world. The Darkness overbalanced the Light, weakening all good magic including the Guardians. Will and her friends journeyed to Lusteria to solve the problem and there, they met Kimi. Together with Orube and the Jade Dragon, they constantly traveled to the five Elemental Kingdoms of Lusteria to battle each of the five Celestial Warriors, earning new transformations and saving the kingdoms. Needless to say, things were going well until they discover who was the real culprit manipulating the Celestial Warriors and Kyochi against the Guardians. Luckily, they saved Kyochi and he in returned joined them to save the universe.

"It's so nice to have all seven Guardians together—" Kyochi continued.

Kimi scoffed. "But don't you think you're going overboard with all of this formality, _Nii-san_? I highly doubt Will and her friends can even sit through this for five seconds!"

Will shot her an annoyed glare. Even though Kimi had become friendlier than when they first met, at times she can still be overbearing.

"Hey, cut the attitude, Kimi!" said Will, wanting to remind her that they all have been through thick and thin as well as hell in the past few weeks. Why would Kimi think that they can't handle a little tea party?

"May I need to remind you that we've been in tougher situation that this tea party?"

Kimi sighed, trying her best not to roll her eyes, an Earth habit she has been developing since she started dating Koji Kishimoto. "There's a big difference between saving the universe and sitting through a long and tedious and traditional tea ceremony, Will."

"Well, then…" Will wanted to retort, but couldn't come up with anything. Glancing at Kyochi, she asked, "Um, Kyochi, exactly how long do these traditional Japanese tea ceremony of yours last?"

"Four hours," Kyochi replied simply.

Will's mouth gapped open and her eyes bulged into a set of large circles.

"WHAT?! FOUR HOURS?!"

Kyochi smiled sheepishly while Kimi seemed vexed as usual. Will decided to laugh it off so that Kimi doesn't get the last laugh…sneer…whatever!

"I mean, only four hours?! Ha! That's awesome! Who doesn't wanna party for four hours or more, right?!" Will knows that Kimi isn't convinced, so Will glanced around and felt relieved to finally see her friends coming. "Hey, look! Irma and the others are here! C'mon! Let's get this tea party started!"

 _We'll show her,_ Will thought. _C'mon, we've been through a lot of crap on Lusteria, not to mention all of those battles with our previous enemies like Phobos and Nerissa. Of course we can handle a little tea party for four hours, no sweat!_

5 SECONDS LATER

Needless to say, things didn't go so well as the other girls were trying their best to impress Kyochi. As they vied for his attention, on account that he's the only male Guardian they've ever seen, they started to talk over one another.

"Did you make these odangoes by yourself, Kyochi? Wow, I'll bet they'll taste really—" Cornelia complemented, taking a bite of the little balls of sweets on a stick.

"Hey, Kyochi! Check this out! Neat isn't it? It's a—" Irma interrupted, using her magic to shape her tea into something amazing, but then she felt an itch. Losing focus, Irma accidentally let the tea drop on Cornelia's head, soaking her.

Cornelia shrieked. "AAAH! IRMA!"

"Oops," Irma replied guiltily.

Hay Lin, on the other hand, was trying to impress Kyochi by using her magic over air to shape the steam coming out of her tea into the form of a phoenix.

"Look, Kyochi," she giggled, as she is reminded of the Celestial Warrior of Fire, "It's a fire bird, just like Zhu Que!"

Kyochi glanced around, his tea untouched and getting cold. Noticing this, Taranee smiled, hoping to catch his attention. "Don't strain yourself, Kyochi," Taranee grabbed his cup and used her fire magic to reheat it. "I can reheat this tea for you with my fire magic. You just sit back and enjoy!"

Will wanted to slap her palm to her face, totally embarrassed by her friends' childish behavior. Noted, Kyochi was kinda cute looking, but this is just embarrassing.

Kyochi was getting uncomfortable, not because of all the attentions he was getting, but more like confusion. Everyone was strict and rigid back where he came from. But here, these girls were acting like immature fledglings. He was hoping that this tea ceremony would allow him to finally catch up on getting to know the Guardian from Earth due to his months of absence, but instead he's seeing for himself how teenagers on Earth act and it was alien to him. While he appreciated their keenest to impress him with their elemental magic, their rambunctious behavior caught him slightly off guard.

Glancing at his sister, Kyochi is surprised at how calm she was in the midst of this chaos of girls chattering. "Are they always this…active?" he asked her.

Ignoring him, Kimi continued to sip her herbal green tea in silence.

Kyochi sighed. Perhaps he should have taken Kimi's advice on going to this so-called amusement park instead. "Fine, we'll go with your idea next time."

"Hmph!" Kimi replied, sipping her tea again. _You're all idiots!_ she thought as she watched with a slight amusement as Cornelia started to chase Irma around their picnic area.

"I have a bad feeling that this is gonna be a very long four-hour tea party…" Will said.

 **Author's note: Apologies, at the time of writing this chapter, I was in the midst of writing Part III of Chapter 8 of my "Dreams of Lusteria" story. Unfortunately, my laptop "died" and I lost everything. So while you're waiting for me to update that story, I've decided to write "A Slice of Life". It's an idea I had for months but never got around to it until now. It's going to be a bunch of miniature chapters that either took place before, during, or after "Dreams of Lusteria". So as you've guessed, the first chapter takes place after.**

 **You kinda have to read DoL in order to know who these new characters are. They're kinda of a slice of life type of stories, so most of them are just humorous scenes that played around in my heads. Some are just that, while others will be "deleted" scenes that I want to add into "Dreams of Lusteria" but never did due to story flow. So now you can read them here!**

 **Do not worry, I will be continuing "Dreams of Lusteria". I just need to re-write the beginning part that I've lost. It will take a while longer, but in the meantime, do enjoy these mini short stories in "A Slice of Life".**


	2. We'll Owl-ways Love Your Hair, Cornelia

**W.I.T.C.H. A SLICE OF LIFE**

 **Chapter 2: We'll "Owl-ways" Love Your Hair, Cornelia!**

Cornelia couldn't believe her good fortune! Her dad's college friend came by the other day for a visit, and being the manager of a very fancy restaurant in a luxurious hotel, he was able to reserve a table for her and her family! It was practically impossible to get a reservation at the _Fleur de Li_ , considering that the wait list is 10 months long! Her father's friend had invited the Hale family and even allowed Cornelia to bring her boyfriend, Peter, along for dinner, followed by a lovely dance on the floor! And tonight's the night!

 _Maybe I'll get Peter to waltz with me!_ Cornelia thought as she took a turn around a corner.

Tonight's the night! Cornelia had already spent the morning shopping with Taranee who helped her picked out the perfect dress that will make Peter's eyes widen like an owl! Now all Cornelia has to do is get her hair done at her favorite salon. It's got to match her beautiful green dress. As luck would have it, the salon is having a huge discount for only one day and today's the perfect day to get her hair done!

"It's going to be wonderful!" Cornelia sighed dreamily, walking into _New Look_ , her favorite hair salon.

"Ah, good afternoon, Cornelia!" chirped Jean-Paul. He had been Cornelia's favorite hair-dresser for years. He was practically like family. This man works magic! He even was able to give Martin Tubbs an incredible new look when Cornelia and her friends were trying to help him with his school campaign against the Grumper sisters. *

"Hello, Jean-Paul," Cornelia smiled, taking an empty seat in front of a mirror.

"So what will it be this time? A trim? Your hair has gotten a little longer than when I last saw you," Jean-Paul asked, draping a cloth around Cornelia's neck to protect her clothes from fallen hair.

Cornelia giggled. "No, I want you to style my hair please, fit for a princess going to the ball tonight!"

Jean-Paul's eyes beamed. "Aaah! Wonderful! What's the special occasion?"

Cornelia couldn't help it as she happily told her hair stylist her plan for this evening.

"Ah, how romantic!" Jean-Paul smiled, wetting Cornelia's hair before taking out the flower-scented shampoo and conditioner bottles. "But, no! I don't think you should go as a princess, but better! My dear, Cornelia! When I am done with you, you will walk out of here looking like Persephone the Greek Goddess of Flowers herself!"

Cornelia smiled as she leaned back and enjoyed the process.

"Do your magic, Jean-Paul," she smiled. "I want Peter to be in absolute awe!"

* * *

 _ **LATER…**_

Across the street, there was a café where a girl was sitting, waiting for her brother to show up. Kimi Watsuki sipped her cappuccino and took a small bite out of her muffin glanced at the clock. It tells her that Kyochi was five minutes late. Kimi had been sitting in the outside garden section of the café so that her twin may better spot her while coming. Glancing around, Kimi wait patiently as she noticed that she's the only remaining customer. The Watsuki twins had planned on spending time together by exploring other parts of Earth. While it was getting late here, it will soon be sunrise in Great Britain, their next destination today. After hearing about its historical landscapes, culture, and cities, the twins decided to go themselves. After all, they've been hearing legends of a king and his Knights of the Round Table, a village full of little people living under the earth called Hobbits, a perceptive and intelligent homicidal detective partnered with a doctor, an enchanted castle that's been turned into a school for young wizards and witches, and even stories of a man who travels through time and space in a blue box.

Perhaps this world is more magical than it may appear, but Kimi highly doubt that such things do exist. Perhaps all of those tales have faded away into myths and urban legends or are merely fantasy epics the Earthlings have dreamt of. But upon hearing of them, Kyochi had wanted to see London and Kimi decided to indulge her brother by agreeing to go with him. She hasn't exactly told him that all of those stories may be fictional…but then again, the twins are aliens with magical powers and the Earthlings would consider them fictional…and not to mention that the story about the man and his magic blue box is most likely real compared to the other stories.

Kimi did recall coming home one day to see a mysterious man paying a quick visit to the Jade Dragon, her host mother and mentor, before running out into the garden where he parked his **"POLICE Public Call BOX"**. The man winked at Kimi before going in, screaming, _**"ALLONS-Y!"**_ The box made a loud, whooshing sound before it disappeared in a flash of pure, glowing light.

When Kimi asked the Jade Dragon who that man was and what was that small, blue structure he went into, the Jade Dragon smiled and merely replied, "Even I don't know his real name, but he was a temporary member of the Gemini Council after he helped saved us from a hostile invasion. However, he got bored of wearing the robes of Kandrakar after a day and decided to keep running through time and space. He does drop by once in a while, and every time, I see him with a different traveling companion."

"That blue structure with the little lantern on top? Is that his time traveling machine?" Kimi asked.

"He called it the TARDIS, and yes, it allows him to walk through time and space."

"If you don't know his real name, then what was his title as a member of the Gemini Council?" Kimi asked.

Jade laughed. "We suggested the title Time Walker*, but he said that it was currently taken by someone else in another dimension and asked us to just call him…"

"The Doctor…" Kimi sighed in the present day, staring down at her cup of coffee. She wondered if he was the same man as the one who traveled in a blue box that the Earthlings have been talking about…his TARDIS was most certainly blue…but then again, so was her hair.

"Doctor who?" said a voice behind her.

Kimi turned around to see her brother. Smiling, she got up to give him a hug, but suddenly recoiled back when something pecked her. Kimi gasped, and glanced at her brother to see that he wasn't alone. On his shoulder perched a fluffy looking creature with a pair of big eyes and a beak.

"What is that?!" Kimi cried.

Kyochi laughed before grabbing a piece of crumb from Kimi's muffin on the table to feed the fluff ball. It hooted happily as it nibbled the treat. "I believe it's called an owl, Kimi. More specifically, I believe this is a northern saw-whet owl."

"I know what an owl is, Nii-san! What I wished to know is why you have it on your shoulder!"

"I found it," Kyochi replied simply, stroking the little owl on his head. The owl seemed to enjoy it as it gave a few soft hoots. "I was exploring the forest earlier today and came upon this little creature. It was injured but I used magic to restore its broken wings. I encouraged him to fly back home but he doesn't seemed to want to. I supposed he thinks I'm his savior now."

The owl hooted in agreement and fluffed its wings excitedly. Glancing at Kimi, Kyochi said, "I think I'll call him Dr. Hoot. You did give me the idea just now, little sister."

"Kyochi, don't tell me that you're planning on keeping it!" Kimi glared, crossing her arms with a disapproved expression.

Kyochi laughed. "Why not?"

"We're going to London right now and you honestly thing that you can just walk around with an owl on your shoulder for the natives to see?"

Kyochi smiled at the thought. "Why not? They'll think I'm a wizard. Perhaps I shall conjure up a black robe and a staff to go with Dr. Hoot?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "You've been reading one of those _Harry Potter_ books again, haven't you? You may be a real magical, but the last thing we need is for the natives to see you walking around as one!"

"It will be alright," Kyochi assured her. "Irma-san mentioned that the Earthlings our age tend to walk around in eccentric and colorful outfits based on their mythical heroes. All the while attending festive events where they mingled with fellows worshippers."

"They're called cosplayers, Kyochi, and the events you're talking about are called anime expos and comic conventions," Kimi shook her head. "The point is, we're going on these trips to learn more about the Earthlings and the last thing we need is to be inconspicuous."

"I can always teleport Dr. Hoot home first," Kyochi suggested.

"Kyochi! We're not keeping that thing! You have to take it back to the forest!"

Kyochi smiled sweetly as Dr. Hoot landed on Kimi's shoulder. She gasped at first, but then realized that the owl was only snuggling against her cheek, hooting affectionately in the comfort of her long hair.

"Come now, Kimi, show some tenderness," Kyochi replied. "Even you have a heart for animals, and this poor little creature has no family to return to. He even likes you and your hair."

Kimi sighed. "Well, he is smarter than any other owls I've seen, not to mention quite affectionate," she said. "But Kyochi, you already have a pet back home on Lusteria! Are you not worried that Silverlore will devour this little owl?"

Kyochi laughed. "Silverlore is an alien metallic dragon, Kimi. Need I remind you that he doesn't eat organic beings but rather, he feeds on energy crystals?"

They continued to debate back and forth for several minutes. All the while, Cornelia just finished getting her hair done across the street. Beaming with glee, Cornelia couldn't help but sway her head so that her new hair style would dance in the wind. Jean-Paul definitely worked his magic. With all of these intricate curls in her hair, Cornelia felt like a goddess!

"If this doesn't make Peter fawn even more over me, I don't know what will!" Cornelia smiled, admiring herself in the window's reflection. Suddenly, she noticed two familiar faces behind her in the reflection. "It's Kimi and Kyochi. I wonder what they're doing here."

Cornelia decided to turn around and give them a shout of hello. But they don't seemed to hear her.

"Nii-san, I know that you're compassionate for this orphaned animal, but you need to give me another reason that will change my mind or else I'm sending it to the animal shelter," Kimi threatened.

Before Kyochi could say anything, Dr. Hoot glanced his head when he heard Cornelia's voice. With great excitement, the owl took off from Kimi's shoulder and flew across the street.

"Dr. Hoot?"

"Where is it going?"

Cornelia gasped when she noticed a flashing ball of feathers coming for her. Suddenly, she felt something heavy on her head and…oh, my gosh! It's moving!

" _ **AAAAAAAAHHHH! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY HAIR! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET! IT! OF!"**_

Dr. Hoot hooted several times, trying to make himself comfortable in this moving bundle of golden straw. Never had he seen such a beautiful nest!

Kyochi gasped and tried to call him back while Kimi just stared at the scene with wide eyes. Apparently, Cornelia's hair not only made her look like a goddess of nature, but it also attracted nature!

Quickly, the twins dashed across the street. By the time Kyochi wrangled his owl out of Cornelia's hair, it was too late. All of Jean-Paul's hard work destroyed in seconds as Cornelia's hair is now covered in feathers. Kyochi apologized to her with great humility, trying his best to calm Cornelia down as the Earth Guardian screamed and cry in hysteria.

Not understanding what it just did, Dr. Hoot landed on Kimi's shoulder, nuzzling against her face and her hair.

Kimi smiled and stroked the owl under its chin. "You and I are going to get along just fine, Dr. Hoot," Kimi smiled. Glancing back at Cornelia, Kimi smirked, "Don't be such a child, Cornelia. I'm certain that even with bird feathers in your lockes, Peter will _owl-ways_ love your hair."

Cornelia glared at Kimi, silently cursing Irma for teaching her bad puns.

Glancing at her brother, who seemed very embarrassed, Kimi smiled, "I think Dr. Hoot will make a fine addition to our family, Nii-san. Come, let's go to London now. We don't want Cornelia here to be late for her evening with Peter, do we?"

And with a flash of light, the three of them disappeared, leaving Cornelia on the street fuming.

" _ **DAMN YOU, KIMI! YOU AND YOUR OWL!"**_

 **Author's Note: Been wanting to write this owl chapter for years and now I finally can! Yes, the perceptive detective Kimi was thinking about was** _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ **and the school for wizards and witches is Hogwarts from** _ **Harry Potter**_ **. And yes, I love** _ **Doctor Who**_ **, especially the 10** **th** **Doctor. (I like the 11** **th** **Doctor, too.) Well, since the Doctor does travel through time and space, why not the dimension of the Guardians to Kandrakar? Don't worry, he will make a small cameo in a later chapter of** _ **Dreams of Lusteria**_ **. And I thought it be funny if Kyochi named his new pet owl Dr. Hoot after Kimi mentioning the Doctor.**

 **Jean-Paul is not an OC. He really does appear in the W.I.T.C.H. comic issue #69 New Frontiers when Cornelia dragged Martin Tubbs to the hair salon to give him a new look, hoping that it would help his image for his school election against the Grumper sisters.**

 **When I said Time Walker, I don't mean that terrible 1982 movie or something. It's actually a title for Professor Paradox from the animated series** _ **Ben 10: Alien Force**_ **, who can also travel between time and dimension…without a TARDIS. Greg Weisman, who helped wrote and produced season 2 of W.I.T.C.H. worked on the Ben 10 series.**

 **Note: Good news, my uncle was able to retrieve my lost files so now I don't have to start writing my next chapter of** _ **Dreams of Lusteria**_ **all over again. It's still going to take me a while to finish it. But do keep an eye out! And yes, I'm still writing** _ **A Slice of Life!**_


	3. Kimi Gives You a Bad Makeover

**W.I.T.C.H. A SLICE OF LIFE**

 **Chapter 3: Kimi Gives You a Bad Makeover**

 **Warning: SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! IT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF "DREAMS OF LUSTERIA". YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Hay Lin was browsing through the collection of fabrics in the mall that weekend. There was going to be a party at the most popular music bar in town next week and Hay Lin really wanted to make a new dress for the occasion. The bar is known to feature some of the best live performance venues in town! Matt's band, _Cobalt Blue_ played there once, but next week, Koji's band, _Blue Moon_ , is performing. Being Kimi's boyfriend, he got all of them free tickets for the show and Hay Lin really wanted to wear something special.

Hay Lin planned to wear something that screams "spacey"! Something that's definitely "out of this world"! Hay Lin's creative mind thought of something space-themed but also bold, modern, and elegant! A dark dress with a mini-skirt, black dancing shoes and leggings combined with shimmering sequins that resembled stars would do the trick! She'll need to find a really dark-colored fabric for this!

When she found a few, Hay Lin happily made her purchase and went to look for a plain dress at a discount price. Hopefully, she'll be able to alter it with the combine fabrics that she had just bought and turn it into something eye-popping! Her eyes shifted through the racks and found a few that she might like. Wanting to make sure that they're in her size, Hay Lin slipped into the fitting room. Things were going well until she heard two familiar voices walking in. It was Courtney and Bess! What are they doing here?! Hay Lin kept quiet and decided to listen in.

"Did you see Hay Lin earlier in that fabric store?" Courtney asked her sister.

"Yeah. She was, like, looking through those ugly black and navy blue fabrics? Puh-leez!" Bess laughed. "Wonder what kind of dress she's trying to make this time…by the way, do you think I would look cute in this green outfit?" Bess said, holding up the green dress in front of her.

"Nah, the pink one is cuter. You should get it so we sort of matched," Courtney replied. "And as for Hay Lin. My gosh, what is she planning to make? Something to wear to a funeral? Or do you think she's trying to pull a goth look?"

"As if that air head could pull anything off!" Bess laughed. "Oh, wait, I don't want us to really match. You should wear the purple dress in your right hand. It goes with your necklace you have at home. It so brings out your eyes. Yeah, Lin thinks she's so great at designing outfits. Doesn't she realize that her line are so childish? I mean, dragons? Aliens? What is she? Still five years old? That girl is full of empty air!"

"I bet that's what her head is filled with! Nothing but air!" Courtney laughed. "No wonder Eric dumped her. Probably thought she was too weird to date and decided to move out of Heatherfield as fast as possible!"

Hay Lin frowned, not liking what she's hearing. What did they know?! Eric left because he wanted to be closer to his parents! Hay Lin did try to stay closer to him by visiting often, but with how far away they are from each other, Hay Lin and Eric simply grew apart. She already has Wesley now! Granted, he told her that he's too busy with next week that he couldn't go to the dance with her, but that meant nothing!

"Yeah, too weird and too ditzy to even know how to apply make-up on properly. With that face, no boy would be impressed enough to go out with," said Bess.

"I don't understand why that Watsuki girl still hangs out with her and her friends," Courtney wondered.

Bess held up a hand to scoff. "Please don't remind me of her. Remember what Kimi did to us last time? How humiliating!"

The memory of Kimi publicly embarrassing the Grumper sisters in front of their friends was still too fresh in their minds. Hay Lin tried to stifle a giggle, not wanting the Grumper sisters to know that she's eavesdropping on them. The Grumper sisters had strode into school one day wearing a pair of luxurious soft fur coat, claiming that it was a genuine brand from a famous Parisian fashion designer. Cornelia was green with envy when they rubbed it in her face. Unbeknownst to anyone, the Grumper sisters actually borrowed the fur coats from their cousins without permission.

When Kimi walked by and the Grumpers tried to make the Japanese girl jealous too. Instead, Kimi glanced at them, slowly backed away and calmly said, "Why should I be jealous of wearing something that already has fleas in it? After all, doesn't your aunt have a dog that just recently came back from the vet with current insect problems?"

That had a lot of people gapping in shock and disgust at the mouth.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be too proud walking around with an infested attire and spread it to other students."

The entire hall gasped and suddenly, everyone backed away from the Grumper sisters. The Grumpers quickly shed their coats and Uriah and his friends quickly ran over it, screaming, **"EW! FLEAS! THE GRUMPERS HAVE FLEAS!"**

The white fur coats got really dirty and for the next few days, Principal Knickerbocker and the nurse forced the Grumpers to stay home in fear of the flea outbreak. When they were allowed back a few days later, everyone was pointing and laughing at them, calling them "flea bags" and "walking flea-circus". Worse, their cousins were extremely displeased with them when they found out about the "borrowing" and the Grumpers had to give up their three months' allowances to pay for the cleaning and repair of the coats.

"Urgh! **I HATE HER**!" Bess seethed through her teeth as we returned back to the present day at the shopping mall. "I hate that Watsuki girl!"

"Yeah. Me, too," her sister agreed. "But what can we do? Every time we tried to come up with something to get back at her, she always seemed to know what it is in advance and avoids it! She even turned one back against us! It's like she's a mind-reading witch! And nothing we say bothers her. Whenever we tried to get some dirt on her, she doesn't care! Where's the fun in that? She's untouchable!"

Hay Lin rolled her eyes. Of course, Kimi knew their silly pranks ahead of time. With her aura-reading magic, Kimi could tell that the Grumpers are up to something. Whenever they tried to get closer to Kimi to coax her into a trap, Kimi could see their aura telling her everything and she used it to her advantage.

"No, she's not!" Bess said, an idea popped into her mind. "We just need to get at her through her brother!"

"You mean her really cute and hot looking twin? Are you serious?! We can't use him! He's too…perfect!" Courtney said, as if the thought of Kyochi is making her swoon. "He's the most popular guy around right now! He's so smart that Horse-face Horseburg had him take advance math classes at the university! Every girl is dying to be his girlfriend! But he never seemed to leave his sister's side!"

"Then you and I need to make ourselves impressive enough to catch his attention," Bess suggested. "C'mon! Let's buy these dresses. With a little touch ups and some makeover, we'll sure to catch Kyochi's eyes. And once we get him to go to the party with us, his sister will be so jealous that there's no way she'll have a peace of mind!"

"She'll be so preoccupied that she won't be able to perform! Not to mention that it'll probably make Hay Lin jealous," Courtney smiled wickedly. "Then she'll see how unattractive she really is!"

They both laughed and left to make their purchases.

Hay Lin waited for them to leave the dressing room before finally coming out herself. Hay Lin barely remembered making her own purchase and exiting the store. Her mind was so occupied that the next thing she knew, she unconsciously ended up looking at herself in the mirror located in the women's restroom on the second floor next to the food court.

Hay Lin sighed. The Grumper sisters may be mean, but sometimes Hay Lin has to wonder if they're right about her and her friends. Hay Lin admitted that she shouldn't let their words get to her, but she couldn't help it. Hay Lin and Taranee hadn't always been that great in cosmetics. A few years ago, they had made an attempt to impress Hay Lin's old boyfriend, Eric, and Taranee's boyfriend, Nigel, as they went out to interview a restaurant. That night spelled disaster when the four of them ran into Uriah and his friend and the six of them ended up at the police station because of a misunderstanding. Since then, Hay Lin settled for lighter make-up or none at all.

Hay Lin remembered the Grumpers are planning to get back at Kimi by impressing Kyochi enough with good looks and charm. Hay Lin was going to tell Kimi of their plan, but then thought, _What if Kyochi ended up going out with me?_

Hay Lin knew that Kyochi isn't really into girls, as he's always too focused on his studies, his role as the Guardian of Darkness, and his medical career. The only women he truly loves are the ones in his family and Orube whom he considered as a sister. Ever since they rescued him during their Lusterian mission, Kyochi considered Will and her friends as his bonded sisters as well. There were no romantic chemistry between any of them.

Hay Lin made her decision as she tried to search her bag for some lip gloss. She's going to make herself look cute enough and asked Kyochi to be her date. In the short time since they met, Kyochi had demonstrated to be someone who was very considerate to those around him. Hay Lin's boyfriend, Wesley, was currently on a trip with his family for several weeks, so Hay Lin had no date for the party. Perhaps she could make herself cute enough and asked Kyochi to come as a friend.

 _That'll teach the Grumpers!_ Hay Lin thought. _Plus, it'll put a dent in their stupid plan._

But Hay Lin hesitated. She doesn't know what kind of girl Kyochi would like so how can she make herself cute and attractive enough that he'll agree to be her friendly date? Should she be bolder and try to look more mature? Last time that happened, it was a disaster. But if she doesn't change a little bit of her look, then the Grumpers would be right!

Hay Lin was staring at herself for so long that she didn't notice someone behind her.

"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

Hay Lin gasped, dropping the lip gloss as she turned around to see Kimi behind her.

"Kimi! Why do you always have to sneak up on people?" Hay Lin demanded.

Kimi raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "I wasn't sneaking up on you, Hay Lin," she corrected. "I simply startled you as you were too focused on your reflection to notice my coming in."

"Oh, right…" Hay Lin nodded, seeming somewhat sheepish as she picked up her fallen lip gloss from the sink. So much for that plan. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you hated shopping. Last time when we were here, you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I do hate shopping…but only with you girls. You always take too much time with clothes," Kimi nodded. "But I'm here on a lunch date with Koji. He asked that we meet to go over our new songs together."

Hay Lin nodded. Kimi had found that she and Koji had a lot in common, other than being the captain of their respected martial art clubs: they both love music and the performing arts. When Koji discovered that Kimi was not only good at writing poetries and lyrics, he also discovered that she's talented in singing and occasionally asked her to perform with him. Kimi was reluctant at first, but Taranee and Irma encouraged her to do it. Since then, Kimi and Koji would spend some time going over new songs and their next gig. Unlike Matt, the two of them weren't striving for fame. They perform because they get to enjoy each other's company.

"You're performing at the music bar next week, right?" Hay Lin asked.

Kimi nodded. She glanced at Hay Lin's lip gloss. With an unreadable expression, she again asked, "What were you doing?"

Hay Lin panicked and quickly tried to shove her lip gloss in her bag. "Oh, um this? Nothing! I was just playing around! That's all!"

Kimi doesn't seem too convinced. "If it was nothing, why are you nervous around me?"

Hay Lin gulped. "Nervous? Who says I'm nervous?"

Kimi crossed her arms. "Hay Lin. This is _me_ you're talking to. Confess or do I need to remind you what color your emotional aura is showing me?"

Hay Lin cursed Kimi's ability to read people's aura. Knowing that it's pointless to deny it any further, Hay Lin recounted what happened as she overheard the Grumper sisters' conversation, their plan to get back at Kimi for humiliating them several months ago, and that Hay Lin wanted to get back at them by asking Kyochi to be her date.

As always, Kimi shows no sign of emotion as Hay Lin told her story. She waited for Hay Lin to finish before saying, "Let me get this straight, you want to make yourself more attractive so my older brother will go to our concert with you. Which in effect, you'll get back at the Grumpers because they wanted to get back at me for shaming them countless times?"

Hay Lin gulped, realizing how stupid her plan is. Worse, she's talking to Kimi Watsuki, Kyochi's younger but fiercely protective sister! What was she thinking?!

"Hay Lin, forgive me, but your plan seems as childish as the Grumpers'," Kimi stated, although her tone doesn't seem to be intentionally mean. "I admire the fact that you wished to defend me, but it's not necessary. I never care what they think about me and am aware of their gossips behind my back. Their constant childish attempts to shame me is nothing short of amusement. Besides, I know my brother and as gentleman as he is, even he wouldn't be fooled enough to fall for their so-called charm. And do I need to mention the fact that you already have a boyfriend? His name's Wade, isn't it?"

"It's Wesley," Hay Lin shook her head, sounding a bit defensive. "Yes, but he's currently out of town and I'm not cheating on him! He's not the jealous type. Can't Kyochi come with me as a friend?"

Kimi looked over at Hay Lin and saw that the Air Guardian only wanted a chance to be more confident. Apparently the Grumpers' criticism of Hay Lin as a complete airhead has really gotten to her. Kimi would have pointed out that she herself had been called things a lot worse by her corrupted family members of the Kinomoto clan, but decided against it. She had another plan that just might work…if it does, it would kill two birds with one stone.

Kimi shook her head and said, "Give me your face."

Hay Lin blinked. "What?"

Kimi sighed in annoyance as she reached into her own bag and pulled out some brushes and cosmetics. "I said give me your face so that I may do a quick touch up."

"You're helping me? Why?" Hay Lin gasped. "I thought you don't care about the Grumpers trying to make fun of you."

"I don't," Kimi pointed out. "But that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy seeing them squirm with disappointment and jealousy. You want to look different to catch my brother's attention? Fine, I'll help you. He's currently talking to Koji and his brother outside."

Hay Lin could hardly believe it. For the next few minutes, Hay Lin patiently closed her eyes and allowed Kimi to apply some quick cosmetic onto her face. Hay Lin felt a little jealous of Kimi who, despite wearing light make-up herself, always seemed to look stately. No surprise there since her adopted father is the Chancellor and had been brought up to keep her appearance majestic enough for political reasons.

There were a few women coming in and out, but most of them just ignored Kimi and Hay Lin. Yet, Hay Lin couldn't help but hear a few of them snickering as they glanced at the two girls.

"Kimi, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hay Lin asked hesitantly. "I hear laughter and I can feel you getting a little rough with my face."

"Ignore them," Kimi ordered. "And keep your eyes close. I'm trying to apply some smokey eyeshadows."

"Smokey? You're really going that dark?"

"You want to make an impression on my brother or not?" Kimi asked. "Trust me, I know my brother and I promise that I'll make you look so unforgettable, he'll have to chase after you."

Hay Lin's heart beats faster hearing this. _What have I gotten myself into?! Is Kimi really going to make me look so different that I can't recognize myself? No! Stop thinking that! It would be nice to be admired like that for once! And wouldn't it be funny to really seeing Kyochi chasing after me?_

Suddenly, Hay Lin's mind was of herself looking so mature and drop dead gorgeous, that as she elegantly strode through the streets, boys couldn't stop gawking at her.

"Stop it," Kimi ordered.

"What?"

"I can _feel_ you daydreaming," Kimi replied, finishing up her lips. "I read auras, remember?"

Hay Lin flushed with embarrassment as Kimi finished with the last touch. Hay Lin opened her eyes to see Kimi scrutinizing over her work. Her expression says nothing, but at the corner of her eyes, she could see some of the other passing girls staring at her with wide eyes. They seemed speechless. Is it really that bold of a look?

"How is it? Can I see?" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

Before she could turn her face around and look in the mirror, Kimi stopped her and said, "No time! The work is done and it will work. I can feel my brother coming towards us! Hurry!"

Kimi started to shove Hay Lin out of the bathroom. They passed the food court and Hay Lin could see people staring at her, their eyes wide open and their mouths gaping with their half-chewed food still in it. Whatever Kimi has done, it must have been so stunning that it left them in awe.

"There's my brother!" Kimi said, pushing Hay Lin towards Kyochi who was talking to Koji and his brother in front of a music instrument store.

"Kimi, stop shoving me!"

"How do you people say it?" Kimi wondered for a bit before giving Hay Lin a final shove towards Kyochi. "Right. _Break a leg!_ "

Hay Lin gasped as she dropped one of her shopping bags, tripped over it and fell towards the three boys. Kyochi instinctively caught her in his arms and tried to help her up.

"Hay Lin?" he gasped. "Are you all right? You must be care—" Then when he saw her face, he couldn't help but widen his eyes in astonishment. "Oh, my…"

"Woah…" Koji said, glancing at his brother nervously as they both got a good look at Kimi's work. "What did you do with your face? You looked so…so…"

 _Beautiful? Mature? Different?_ Hay Lin thought excitedly.

Suddenly, a passerby laughed and pointed at her. "Woah! Now that's what I call a makeover malfunction!"

"Yeesh! What did you do? Sleep with it still on your face? It's terrible!"

Suddenly, everyone within that area of the mall started to stare and laughed.

Confused, Hay Lin glanced at her reflection in the shop's window next to her and to her horror, saw that her face was nothing more than a hot mess. Kimi hadn't made her beautiful! She purposely smudged dark red lipsticks all over her mouth and cheeks! Her eyes were smudged terribly with smokey eyeshadows and her eyeliners went everywhere!

No wonder those women were snickering at her before in the restroom! Hay Lin looked as if her face was done by a three-year old! Hay Lin quickly turned around to see Kimi standing with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. How could she?!

"Hey, Courtney! Take a look at that!" said Bess.

To Hay Lin's horror, the Grumper sisters were to their left and they pulled out their smartphones to take pictures of Hay Lin making a fool of herself in front of Kyochi and his friends.

"Told you she's an airhead!" Courtney laughed. "Look at her! She can't even tell the difference between eyeshadows and lipstick!"

"And to think she called herself an artist!" Bess laughed harder. "Headliner: STUDENT ARTIST HAY LIN PERFORMS EPIC FAIL AT MAKEOVER!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Koji glared. "You're no prizes yourselves!"

"I…I…" Hay Lin's eyes could feel the tears swelling up. "I'm so sorry!"

Before Kyochi could said anything, Hay Lin shoved him and ran out the mall, covering her face as best as she could.

"Hay Lin-san! Wait!" said someone's voice. But Hay Lin ignored it and was already out the door.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Hay Lin thought to herself as she pushed her way towards home. But the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene for her parents in front of their customers. Instead, she ran towards her favorite area of the local park where few people visit.

 _I'm so stupid! How could I have been stupid enough to believe that Kimi would help me?_ Hay Lin thought bitterly. She came upon a small fountain and took a good look at herself in the watery mirror. Sure enough, she could make out the obvious smudges all over her face in the distorted reflection.

Hay Lin hiccupped, nearly choking on the tears. Furiously, she tried to wipe them away and transferred some of the smudges onto her sleeves which only irritated her more. Hay Lin placed her hand in the fountain and tried to use its water to wash the make-up off.

As she tries to wash away her shame, Hay Lin couldn't understand why Kimi would do something so mean. What did Kimi had to gain from shaming Hay Lin in front of her brother and everyone there? Had she reverted back to her old self when they first met? Hay Lin remembered that the old Kimi was very cold, condescending, and constantly berated them with insults. Yet even when she makes them feel less worthy, she did it with an air of grace. Irma and Cornelia had hated Kimi's arrogance for weeks, and Hay Lin tried her best to look past it. But as time when on, Kimi began to softened. After her ordeal with Xuan Wu, she tried to change herself and most of her cold personality and demeanor had defrosted.

Yet, Hay Lin couldn't remember Kimi ever being this mean. She may say things that may hurt, but never once did she ever do something of this level.

As Hay Lin pondered over this, she looked at herself in the water's reflection and saw that the make-up barely came off. Hay Lin had never felt so embarrassed. She could hear the taunting and the laughter and the faces of the Grumper sisters and the other people in the mall. No doubt she'll be the laughing stock for the rest of the year! The Grumpers would never let her live this down! No doubt that they'll post her picture on their gossip columns and the school's blog.

 _I just want to crawl in a hole and hide there forever!_ Hay Lin thought sadly.

Suddenly, Hay Lin could hear someone approaching to her side. She tried to hide her face so that the passerby wouldn't see her. Instead, he or she stopped and came closer. A hand holding a slightly damp handkerchief stretched out, offering her to take it. Hay Lin was surprised.

"Here, try this," said a familiar voice. "It's coconut oil base. I believe it would more sufficiently than that fountain water."

Hay Lin glanced up to see a blurry image of Kyochi through her teary eyes. "Kyochi?"

Kyochi smiled and offered her the handkerchief which Hay Lin gratefully accept. Sure enough, the oil-based piece of cloth worked a lot better than the fountain water. Soon, her face was clean and back to normal.

Kyochi smiled and sat down next to her. In one hand, he was holding several shopping bags. "I believe these are yours? You left in such a hurry earlier."

"Oh, my fabrics!" Hay Lin exclaimed, taking the bags to inspect her goods. But then she sighed in defeat and glanced at Kyochi nervously. What was the point of turning her fabric into a great dress after what just happened? Kyochi must think that Hay Lin's a really pathetic loser now. The Grumpers were right about Hay Lin…she's so much of an air head that of course no boy would be foolish enough to be her date.

 _Here it comes,_ Hay Lin thought glumly. _Kyochi's going to make fun of me._

"Well, I must say…" Kyochi began, glancing up at the trees around them to see some a bunch of fat sparrows chasing each other, "…that was an unforgettable encounter, wouldn't you say?"

 _I knew it! Kyochi does think that I'm an air head!_ Hay Lin gasped, fighting back the tears. "If you're going to make fun of me, then just say it already!" Hay Lin snapped. "Why bother being nice to me?"

Kyochi blinked, slightly confused. "Hay Lin, I'm not here to make fun of you. I was worried after you ran off with such distress."

Hay Lin didn't know what to say other than glancing down at her shopping bags on her lap. Together they sat in silence, watching a passerby going pass them, two squirrels chasing each other, and a fat sparrow landing near their feet, hoping to grab a twig close to Kyochi's shoes without being stepped on.

"I'm the laughing stock of the mall and the whole city, am I?" Hay Lin asked. "This is the worst day in my life! I just want to disappear!"

Kyochi said nothing at first. Instead, his replies are very gentle and shows no hint of pleasure in the presence of her misery. "Whether or not the situation is good or bad can also depend on how you perceive it, Hay Lin. While it's true that the other Earthlings were laughing at your expense, remember that it will not last forever."

Hay Lin glared at him. "Okay, you may not know this, but here on Earth, people have smartphones and the internet! That prank your sister pulled on me is now forever out there streaming for the world to see! And it's practically impossible to take it all down! People will see me and laugh at me forever!"

"No, they won't," Kyochi said. "Because over time, it will dull and people will lose interest as they are always yearning for something new. There is a saying on my world that rumors only last for one hundred days."

"So you're saying that I'm going to be a laughing stock for one third of the year? Great, just great!"

Kyochi chuckled and shook his head. "No, it means that it will not last forever. Yes, it will feel like an eternity, but everything in impermanent. And if you fear that your peers will continue to mock you, you would only add fuels to their fire. I take it that my sister was the one who painted your face?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course, that was Kimi's doing!" Hay Lin snapped. "I just don't understand why! Why would she subject me to something so mean-spirited?"

"I believe she did it because she wished you make you stronger," Kyochi replied gently. This caught Hay Lin off-guard. "On Lusteria, my relatives and I were taught to control our emotions most of the time. Ever since I came to your world, I understand that young people your age tends to take pleasure in their peers' miseries by taunting them. Kimi told me of the time when those two ladies attempted to make her envious of their new attires, correct?"

Hay Lin nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah, Kimi told that that their fur coats probably had fleas and stuff! I swear that no matter what they try, they never could get Kimi to show her frustration. She always seemed to ignore them."

"My point exactly," Kyochi said. "Hay Lin, my sister was mistreated a thousand times worse by some of our clansmen throughout her life. To her, the Grumpers or any one of your Earthling adolescent's taunts are nothing compare to what she had to endure as a child. Even if you never grew up on Lusteria as we did, you would understand that pleasure is achieved if you're willing to give it to them. If you wished to continue to hide your face in shame after what Kimi did, then I won't stop you. But remember that you'll only make it easier for those who sought to find pleasure in your pain and misery. If you deny them the satisfaction, then eventually they'll grow tired of what has transpired and move on."

"I'm not sure if I could do that," Hay Lin sighed. "I can't be emotionally strong like you and Kimi or even Orube!"

"I may not have been there in person at the time, but were you not the Guardian of Air who defeated the most powerful Celestial Warrior and brought him to his knees?" Kyochi laughed. "If you could do that, then I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to keep your emotions in check."

Hay Lin blinked and couldn't help but smiled at his compliment. "So I should deny them the pleasure of making fun of me by embracing the fact that I looked like a clown?"

Kyochi blinked, slightly confused. "What is a clown?"

Hay Lin laughed, forgetting that some aspects of Earth is still very alien to someone like Kyochi.

"It's kinda like a court jester with very heavy facial cosmetics," Hay Lin explained. Then she thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right! I'm going to that dance and I don't care if people keep reminding me of the mall incident! If the Grumpers or Uriah and his friends call me names and whatnot? Then I'll just tell them that it's a new fashion trend and I'm brave enough to try it! After all, it left a lot of people there speechless for a moment, right?"

Kyochi laughed. "Koji and his brother said that it was unforgettable, and I must admit that you have made quite an impression with that look."

Hay Lin's heart beamed. Kyochi's talking to her and they're having fun! The next thing Hay Lin knew, they started talking about other things and it felt very natural. Kyochi really was a good listener. Hay Lin told him about some of her art and fashion projects, how she met her first boyfriend and found another. Soon, Hay Lin found herself telling him how excited she is for the upcoming show at the music bar.

"I have heard of it from Kimi and Koji earlier," Kyochi said. "It seems they will be performing. As, too, would Matt and his fellow musicians."

"Will's excited to go," Hay Lin added. "Must be nice to be dating a guitarist."

"Do you not have someone to go with?" Kyochi asked. "Kimi told me that you also have a heart mate—"

Hay Lin blushed. "Boyfriend. On Earth we call them boyfriends or girlfriends. And yes, I do. His name is Wesley. He's really something…but…" she trailed off.

Kyochi raised an eyebrow.

"I really do like Wesley a lot and we're still getting along great," Hay Lin explained. She glanced down at the new fabrics in her shopping bag again, feeling a little bit glum. "It's just that he's really busy this week and the next. Said that he had to be out of town so he won't be back until after the party! I know I shouldn't complain, but I can't help but feel jealous of the others."

"Why would you need a reason to feel envious?" Kyochi asked kindly.

Hay Lin glanced at him, amazed that Kyochi still sees cruelty and envy as something foreign to him. Mind you, he has seen the cruelty of man and god faced to face, yet Kyochi continued to display a positive outlook on life. He shows empathy, trust, and compassion and never judge with prejudice or resentment, even to those who deserves it. His virtue of compassion for its own sake is a marvel and like the Prince of Darkness, inspires kindness to those who are willing to listen to him.

 _Not only is Kyochi's handsome, but he's so smart and benevolent. It's so hard to believe that he's the Guardian of Darkness,_ Hay Lin sighed dreamingly. _If he does end up with a girlfriend one day, she must be the luckiest in the world!_

 _But you're already lucky to have him as a friend and a confidant!_ said a voice in her head, trying to snap her back to reality. _And besides, you still have Wesley. You're lucky enough as it is!_

Hay Lin squeezed her shopping bag shut and lowered her head to hide the red blushing on her cheeks. "Well…it's just that…um…Will has Matt, Irma is going with Stephen, Cornelia's going with Peter, and Taranee…okay, technically he's not her boyfriend or anything, but even she's going with that new boy in her class! And Kimi has Koji. I guess I just feel left out."

Kyochi nodded, trying to understand her feelings.

Hay Lin took a deep breath. _Ask him to come with you as a friend. Now's your chance!_

"Okay, I know that I'm lucky to have Wesley, but still…it would be really nice to not have to go to the party alone. So I was wondering if you're not busy, and I think you might be! What with you at the university and still studying Earth medicines to become a better doctor, but maybe…well…um…"

Hay Lin didn't realize that her words came out so fast that it was nearly incomprehensible to anyone listening. She saw that Kyochi seemed a little lost and that caused her to blush even more furiously. She lowered her head, feeling really embarrassed.

"Hay Lin? Are you asking me to come to revelry with you?" Kyochi asked.

Hay Lin blushed even more furiously hearing this. Goodness, she must be red as a lobster right now!

Quickly, Hay Lin raised her hands up in defense. "As a friend! I…I was wondering if you would come with me as a friend! I mean, it's not like we're a couple or anything! I still have Wesley as a boyfriend, you know? Wait, I already told you that! Well, don't worry, I could tell him that you're just a friend coming with me and that he has nothing to worry about…and, well…only if you say yes…it's okay if you say no. I can understand…I mean…um…oh, boy—"

Her words died down to a quiet mumble. _I am such an airhead!_ Hay Lin thought. _The Grumpers were right. I wonder if I could drown myself in this fountain right now?_

Kyochi lean back and sighed. He doesn't seem to take notice of how red Hay Lin's face is. If he did, he chose to ignore it. Instead, he placed his chin on his palm, as if he were in deep thought.

"I see…that's why you've asked Kimi to help with your face earlier," he laughed at the thought. "Forgive me, but the way you Earthlings do things simply intrigues me. While I understand that you and the people of Lusteria are not that different, I still can't help but marvel in your contemporary way of life. Perhaps I should have studied cultural anthropology instead of medicine?" he laughed at the thought. "Perhaps then I could observe how Earthlings live out their lives. I may not have been on Earth for very long, but your world never ceased to amaze me."

Hay Lin snuck a glance at him. She could feel the redness in her cheeks subsiding. How strange that this boy could make you feel so calm and at peace.

Kyochi noticed a clock tower in the distance and realized that it was getting late. He should be getting back to the magical house. The last thing he need was to have Lady Ngọc Long and Lord Zhu Que tracking him down for fear that he had been kidnapped again.

"I must return home," he said, getting up to his feet. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at Hay Lin. "And the answer is yes, I would be delighted to be your…what do you call it? Your _date_?"

Hay Lin's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly got up as well. "Really? You would really go with me to the music bar next week?"

Kyochi laughed and nodded. "I don't see why not? I would have gone with all of you Guardians otherwise to see my sister's performance. It's the least I could do after you saved me from my imprisonment."

Hay Lin didn't know what to see. The only response was of her jumping up and down with glee and hugging Kyochi.

 _I don't believe it! Kimi's plan did work!_ Hay Lin thought happily. She may not always understand how Kimi thinks or do things, but she now understood that Kimi has her reasons. She only wanted Hay Lin to be stronger emotionally and that starts by minding no attention to the Grumpers' tauntings or anyone's teasing. And as weird as Kimi's plan was, the terrible make-over not only helped Hay Lin with one situation, but two!

As she parted way with Kyochi, Hay Lin couldn't help but skipped all the way home, humming a tune. A few people stared, but who cares? She's on Cloud 9! She's going to the party with the sweetest, cutest, and smartest boy in Heatherfield! Boy, are the Grumpers are in for a surprise!

 _This is the best day ever!_ Hay Lin thought. As she arrived home, she decided to make a mental note to thank Kimi by sending her a free Silver Dragon full dinner platter.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the slow update. Life's been very busy for me. I've been meaning to get this chapter out months ago, but always had to stop to work on other responsibility. If you're wondering, Wesley is Hay Lin's new boyfriend in the comic series. We never saw her parting ways with Eric, but it's been implied that they grew apart.**_

 _ **Part IV of "A Mermaid's Tear" is still in progress, but I'm currently having trouble writing it. This is one of the most difficult final battle against a Celestial Warrior that I had to write. The problem is that there are a lot of elements that must be mentioned, but I don't want it to end up too long. At the same time, I don't want to divide it up until a Part V! So, yes I'm having writer's block…again. Don't worry, I'm still working on it. I'll try to have the last part of "A Mermaid's Tear" done by the end of March. Early April at the latest.**_


End file.
